


Decadence

by Ace Of Hearts (huntingmyths)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/Ace%20Of%20Hearts
Summary: Cloud Strife is a small bundle of anxiety. Good thing his boyfriends are there with a plan to help him out whenever he needs to calm down and stop thinking.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Decadence

It had started out innocently enough to be honest. Cloud had been dating the three First Class SOLDIERs and Zack for the past two years. It was his last contracted year with Shinra and his last year to attempt SOLDIER’s entrance test. Technically he could resign the contract, but he was hesitant to and wasn’t sure he wanted to spend however many years as a Trooper. Then again, he really didn’t want to return to Nibelhiem empty handed and he didn’t want to leave his boyfriends.

In the beginning, it had been the small things that are what led to what his relationship with the four SOLDIERs. Sephiroth would pick out his meal or direct him to take a bath, ask him to do mundane things that he could do mindlessly. He was always rewarded with a kiss or even a treat during sex – Sephiroth blowing him or Cloud getting to pick which toy they used – and it was nice to not have to make decisions.

It wasn’t until Zack had pointed it out one day while he and Cloud were playing video games that the blond had actually considered what was happening. He admitted that he honestly didn’t mind it but he did have to admit that it was strange. People didn’t like being told what to do. He certainly didn’t like being ordered around as a Trooper, but this felt different to him. It was calming and it helped to take his mind off the anxiety of military life.

“It helps me,” Cloud admitted to the youngest of his lovers. “I can’t explain it, but you remember how I used to be anxious all the time? It helps with that.”

Zack did admit that he had noticed Cloud didn’t seem as stressed out, but still insisted they bring it up to Angeal and Genesis. The mere thought of that conversation had spiked his anxiety and he was a mess for days until they could all get together for dinner.

As soon as Genesis saw him that day a few hours before dinner, he had excused Cloud from duty and took him upstairs to the apartment that had been given to the redhead. Cloud had been directed to get a beer from the fridge and sit on the couch with Genesis. He had done what he was told, Genesis taking a drink of the beer before telling Cloud to hold it for him. That’s how Angeal and Zack had found them two hours later, Cloud having calmed down immensely.

The conversation with everyone hadn’t gone as bad as Cloud had expected. Genesis was already more than aware of it and, while Angeal had his concerns, the oldest of the group had understood that it was calming to be told to do mundane tasks.

The most embarrassing part of the conversation, though, had been that Cloud admitted that it did turn him on to some degree. They all had known that he _was_ more submissive in bed, but this was different. It was bringing some of their bedroom activities outside of the bedroom and it wasn’t something Cloud had ever thought possible.

They had agreed to try it out whenever they were on the floor the three First Class SOLDIERs shared to themselves. It ended up being that Cloud would help Angeal cook or be directed to set the table. Sometimes he would be directed to clean something or to go shower. When it was just Cloud and Genesis – sometimes Zack, but never Angeal or Sephiroth – he would be directed to kneel and the redhead would use him as a foot rest or a table with the direction to not spill any of the glass that was placed on his back.

Over the months, things slowly evolved with Cloud being given a collar and there was a more sexual tone to the orders that Cloud was given. He was always told that he could say no, but he never had any reason to. He enjoyed what they did and just knowing that he could always stop it helped immensely.

The moment he had gotten his results back from the SOLDIER exam, he had made his way to the elevator. All of the training and fighting had been for nothing. All those years wasted and it was worse because it wasn’t only his time he’d wasted. It was his lovers’ time that had been for nothing. They shouldn’t have even bothered offering to help him in the first place.

It had been his bad luck that Genesis happened to be in the elevator when he stepped on. He couldn’t even look his lover in the eye, he was so upset and embarrassed.

Genesis, to his credit, hadn’t said anything, just pressing the button up to the apartments and skipping the floor he had originally been going to. If he noticed the tears that silently fell down Cloud’s cheeks or the letter that was crumpled up in his fist, he didn’t say anything.

“Go shower,” had been the order as soon as they stepped off the elevator.

Cloud nodded and moved on autopilot into the apartment. He walked straight to the bathroom and took his clothes off, hiding the letter underneath. He cleaned as thoroughly and as quickly as possible before going to find Genesis sitting on the couch with Cloud’s collar on the arm rest.

Without needing to be told, Cloud knelt down in front of the redhead. Genesis didn’t acknowledge him, focusing on whatever he was watching. His fingers moved into Cloud’s hair, running through the spikes absentmindedly while Cloud leaned into the touch. He let both the fingers in his hair and the sound of the TV wash over him, his mind going blank as he sat there.

“Better?” Genesis asked, finally breaking the silence.

Cloud silently nodded in agreement, blinking owlishly as he stared at the redhead above him. He watched as Genesis reached for the collar and put it on him, sighing contentedly at the heavy weight around his neck. It was tight, but not enough to be uncomfortable, just a reminder that it was there.

“Do you want this to be sexual?” Genesis asked.

Cloud licked his lips, eyeing the outline of the redhead’s cock.

“I need an answer, Love.”

“Please,” Cloud whispered, his voice quivering slightly. “Please let me…”

Genesis’s finger hooked through the d-ring on the collar, using it as a lead to guide Cloud so his cock was pressed against the leather boot. Genesis had had Cloud shine them a few times before – using his tongue was Cloud’s favorite way of cleaning them, enjoying the smell of leather and Genesis – and he enjoyed teasing Cloud’s cock when they were like this.

Cloud whined as the boot moved back and forth under him, stroking him as he tried his hardest to not move. He wanted so badly to rut against the leather, to get himself off even though he knew better. Especially when he had his collar on, he was at the mercy of Genesis.

“Do you like this?” Genesis taunted. “Shining my boot like this?”

“Gen…”

“I know. Hands on my knees and shine my boot.”

Cloud moved his hands to clutch Genesis’s knees before he began humping the leather boot. He trembled, his thighs burning and his cock leaking precum all over.

He was so engrossed with his task that he didn’t notice the door open until heard Genesis kissing someone. He forced his eyes open to see Sephiroth leaning over the back of the couch. He couldn’t help but moan at how filthy this all was. Him being used by Genesis while his two boyfriends made out above him.

“Should I ask?” Sephiroth asked.

“Please,” Cloud whined, struggling to keep his orgasm at bay. “Gen… Gen, please. Please let me.”

Genesis ran his fingers through the blond spikes as he asked, “What are we doing for dinner?”

“I believe Angeal wanted to cook tonight.”

Genesis nodded as he gripped Cloud’s hair and jerked his head up, letting Cloud stare into the eyes shining with mako.

“If you cum, I expect you to clean it up.”

Cloud nodded, feeling the tugging on his hair as he did so. He rutted against Genesis a couple more times before crying out as his orgasm washed over him.

“So good,” Genesis praised, cupping Cloud’s face in his hands and pulling him up so Cloud could feel the man’s lips on his own. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” came the breathless answer.

Genesis let go, letting Cloud bend down to lick up the cum off of the redhead’s shoe. Cloud’s focus was entirely on the task, not paying attention to the conversation that was happening above him. He could vaguely tell that they were talking about paperwork that had to be filed and some kind of contract.

As soon as Genesis’s boot was spotless, Cloud was suddenly pulled up onto Sephiroth’s lap. He moaned as the general claimed his mouth. He knew that Sephiroth could taste his cum and possibly the taste of Genesis’s boot.

“I heard about the results,” Sephiroth said as they pulled away. “Where’s your letter?”

Cloud whimpered, shaking his head. He didn’t want to think about having to go back to Nibelhiem now that he wasn’t going to be in the military anymore. He wasn’t going to see his lovers ever again and that’s the part that hurt the most.

“Any chafing?” Genesis asked, changing the topic.

Cloud shook his head. “A little sore, but no chafing.”

“Go get dressed,” Sephiroth ordered. “Then we’ll head over to Angeal’s.”

Cloud nodded and left the room, even as he began to feel the anxiety creeping in once more. He forced it down as he changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans – just like the rest of the outfits in his lovers’ apartments were courtesy of Genesis’s shopping addiction – before going out to where Genesis and Sephiroth were waiting.

He grabbed the crumpled up letter and shoved it into his pocket before walking back out. He avoided their gazes while they walked, feeling Sephiroth’s fingers lightly touch the back of his neck. He took a deep breath through his nose, trying to keep calm even though he knew they could hear how rapid his heartrate was.

They walked into Angeal’s apartment to find him still in the kitchen while Zack lounged on the couch. Cloud hesitated, biting his lip as he debated if he should go offer to help Angeal or not.

“Cloud, will you come help me finish chopping the vegetables?”

Cloud silently walked into the kitchen and grabbed the knife to start chopping the vegetables that were still laid out. He leaned Angeal’s gentle touch on his back as the older man passed behind him to grab something.

“Did you look over it?” he heard Sephiroth ask.

“Yeah. Geal and I both think it’s good.”

Cloud immediately stopped paying attention to the conversation, assuming that it was about something to do with SOLDIER. Something that he would never be privy to because of the stupid medical portion of the exam. He could have been told before, during his first exam, about the fact that he was mako sensitive to the point they didn’t want to even try injecting him for fear of him getting mako poisoning. But they didn’t even do the blood tests to test it until they had made it through the final round of exams.

“You okay, Spike?”

He jerked in surprise at the sound of Zack’s voice so close, accidentally slicing his hand with a hiss. He pulled his hand away to try and get as little blood on the vegetables as possible. He heard the movement around him before Zack wrapped his hand in a towel while Angeal cleaned up the vegetables and the cutting board.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, Spike.”

“It’s okay,” Cloud mumbled, staring at the towel wrapped around his palm. “I just can’t do anything right, I guess.”

“That’s not true,” Angeal said as he cast a cure on the blond. “It was just an accident.” He walked over and turned down the heat on the stovetop. “Let’s go sit down on the couch. I think we need to talk.”

Cloud nodded, though his heart began racing as he moved over to the couch. He was pulled onto Sephiroth’s lap where he curled up an, trying to hide as much as possible. He knew that they were going to tell him that they didn’t want him anymore. He was useless to them now that he wasn’t going to be in SOLDIER.

“I heard you had great reviews from the test proctors,” Angeal said.

“Do you have your results?” Zack asked. “Kunsel had nothin’ but praises for you.”

“Why?” Cloud questioned with a scowl. “It’s not like it matters.”

“Did… did you not get in?” Zack sounded surprised. “But Kunsel said that your results were-“

Cloud hesitated before pulling out the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. The threw the crumpled up paper at Zack before Sephiroth tapped him between his shoulder blades in warning. He definitely knew better than to be a brat, especially as he was still wearing his collar.

Zack flattened out the paper as much as possible, looking through it before his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“Blood and skin tests show potential hypersensitivity to mako? Recommendation to…” Zack paused before continuing to read, his voice barely more than a whisper. “Not approve moving forward into SOLDIER…” Cloud could feel his youngest lover’s eyes on him. “What does that even mean?”

“It can take the form of many different things,” Sephiroth explained. “Possibly mako poisoning or perhaps even anaphylaxis. To Cloud, mako is an allergy.”

Cloud buried his face in Sephiroth’s chest, not wanting to see the pity on everyone’s face. That was the absolute last thing he wanted when he was going to be kicked out.

“So, what are you planning on doing, Spike? I mean, you can always renew your contract.”

“What’s the point?” Cloud muttered. “I’m completely useless as a trooper, a SOLDIER…”

“I don’t think renewing the contract would be healthy,” Angeal spoke up. “You’ve said many times you’re not happy there, Cloud.”

“So then…”

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut waiting for what they were going to say.

“There are some civilian openings at Shinra,” Sephiroth said, causing Cloud to look up in surprise. “Or you can find something outside of Shinra if you prefer. I know Lazard is looking for an assistant and he would prefer one who knows how the military works.”

“Y-you mean…”

“I mean what?” Sephiroth asked.

“I thought you didn’t want me anymore. I can’t even get into SOLDIER after four tries.”

“You would have though.” Cloud turned to look at Angeal with a frown. “The reason you are not able to join SOLDIER is out of your control. No one does or will think anything less of you.”

Cloud hesitated before nodding in understanding. Genesis stood up and walked over, passing a small stack of papers over to Cloud. The blond frowned as he stared at the older man in confusion, not sure what this was.

“Have you ever heard of 24/7 submission?” Genesis asked.

“That’s… isn’t that what we do already?”

They all smiled at that as Sephiroth said, “We want to make it official. Genesis and I created a contract and Zack and Angeal approved of it. It outlines everything that will go into this sort of relationship.”

“Why don’t you look it over while Zack and I finish dinner?” Angeal suggested, ignoring the protests as Zack followed him into the kitchen.

Cloud carefully read through everything, a habit that he had picked up after Sephiroth had caught him signing a paper for the SOLDIER exam without reading it. He’d realized how little he’d read of his original military contract before signing his life away for four years because of it. But this… to him, this was more important than any of those.

“So… a safeword?” Cloud asked, looking up at Genesis and Sephiroth.

“The moment you change your mind, this all stops with that word. Preferably something that doesn’t come up in typical conversation.”

“So if I ask for it to be Loveless, Gen can’t say the word anymore?” Cloud asked in a teasing tone.

The redheaded man just scowled at that as if he was one of the Nibel elders and Cloud had said something completely vulgar in front of them.

“Waterfall,” Cloud said with a smile as Sephiroth handed him a pen so he could write it into the blank space that was left.

He finished reading before he noticed the other signatures of his lovers at the bottom. He took a deep breath and signed his name as well, a small relieved smile playing on his lips.

“This means,” Genesis said, reaching out to remove the collar from Cloud’s neck. “A present is in order.”

“What present?” Cloud asked in confusion.

Instead of an answer, Genesis disappeared into Angeal’s bedroom only to come out moments later with two wrapped boxes.

“You said present as in one,” Cloud said in an accusing tone.

He really should have expected this coming from Genesis. As much as he hated receiving gifts, Genesis loved giving them. The others also enjoyed spoiling him but they understood his frustration over receiving presents and gave them sparingly.

“Humor me,” Genesis said, passing the top one over first.

He hesitated before unwrapping it slowly as Genesis kept his gaze on him. He stared at the thin jewelry box, looking at Genesis in confusion. When he got a soft smile, he opened it and gasped at what he found. It was a small black choker that could be easily passed off as just a choker he happened to like. It was metal, though, and he couldn’t see where the clasp was.

“W-what-?”

“The day collar the contract spoke about,” Sephiroth said, reaching up to undo the collar that was still around Cloud’s neck. “Would you like me to put it on you?”

He nodded, trembling in anticipation as he tried to keep from crying. He felt Sephiroth’s lips on the back of his neck before the silver haired man put the choker against his throat. He swallowed back a sob, his fingers brushing the metal around his neck.

“Do you like it?” Zack asked from the kitchen.

Cloud nodded silently, unable to find the words to describe how he was feeling.

“Next present,” Genesis said with a grin.

Cloud’s cheeks burned and flushed in embarrassment. “No more.”

“Humor me,” Genesis repeated.

Cloud’s fingers trembled as he fought to hold the box in his hands. This was all too much for him at one time and he wasn’t sure… he wasn’t sure what to do or how to respond.

Sephiroth’s lips were suddenly against his ear, softly ordering, “Open it, Cloud. Don’t disappoint Genesis.”

He nodded, swallowing as he made his fingers move, it taking longer than normal to open a box and find a leather collar with two d-rings and what looked like two smaller collars and something that almost looked like… a leash?”

“I-I don’t…”

“Those are cuffs,” Genesis said, a gleeful smile on his face.

Cloud blinked up at him in confusion as Sephiroth grabbed the larger of the three circular items. He felt soft velvet around his throat, a confused sound escaping his mouth. He reached up to touch the leather, surprised that it wasn’t uncomfortable with both collars on.

“This one’s for playtime. And to help with your horrid posture.”

Cloud raised a questioning eyebrow as Sephiroth silently put the cuffs on Cloud’s wrist. He waited for Cloud’s affirmation that the cuffs weren’t too tight before pulling out what looked like a leash or a strange belt. What he wasn’t expecting was for one end to attach to the D-ring on the back of the collar.

“Stand up.”

Cloud did as he was directed before he arms were pulled back. They were attached to the other end of the strap before it was tightened so he was forced to stand straight with his shoulders pulled back. He was turned around once it was all set how his lovers wanted, letting him see the approval on both of their faces.

“Perfect,” Genesis purred.

Cloud flushed even darker as Angeal called them over to the table. He was led over with Sephiroth’s hand on his shoulder, Angeal humming softly as he glanced at Cloud with approval while Zack whistled. He had never been so embarrassed, content, and turned on all at once.

“Can you release his hands for dinner?” Angeal asked, looking between the two men who had set this up. “At least while we eat and then you can restrain his arms again.”

“Party pooper,” Genesis grumbled as he walked over and unhooked the wrist cuffs, leaving the leather strap hanging against the blond’s back. “We’ll play as soon as you finish eating. I promise.”

Cloud shivered in anticipation as he nodded in agreement. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
